Fallout tales
by Terrader13
Summary: This is a story about a young vault dweller and his friends who leave there vault after discovering an experiment is going to destroy the vault. This young vault dweller must learn to survive in the desert wastes of Nevada and learn to start life a new in the wasteland


15/05/2282- War war never changes. My name is Shawn, I'm a vault dweller from vault 31. I escaped from my vault with Rachael Tezuka and Gregory Randall. So why did I leave? some folks in the wasteland would kill to live in a vault, well it's a long story. My father is the overseer in the vault. One day I stole the key to his office just curious to see what was inside he was so secretive about his work. So when no one was looking I sneaked in and all I found was my father's Overseer's desk, Vault-Boy bobble head and files upon files of documents but you want to know the real kicker? In my father's bottom desk cabinet. It has allot of detail on the vault i.e vault residents when the vault was made but the thing that peaked my interest was it said on one of the documents Vault 31 was designed to open 15 years ago. That means that us vault dwellers were going above ground. What's even worse than the fact that my father lied to me my mother but all 82 of the other vault residents, is that vault- tec the company who made the vaults were planning a experiment, keep vault 31 working for 200 hundred years and keep the vault dwellers happy and then murder all medical personel and destroy all medical supply let's just say Vault-Tec wants to see how the vault dwellers will react to no medical supplies. To make things worse the experiments starts in four months. I was scared out of my F*CKING MIND! I really wanted to find out more, you know, what other bullshit the folks over at Vault-Tec and my own father were hiding but then I heard footsteps I rushed out of the Overseer's office as fast as I could also bringing the documents I found.

I was sitting down having dinner with my father and mother. I hid the document I found underneath the mattress of my bed I couldn't believe my Father he was sitting right across from me how can he be so calm knowing that all hell will break loose in the vault in 4 months? I could barely look at him. After dinner my friends Rachael and Greg came over to study we have to be start studying for our G.O.A.T Exams in a few years and my mother always says that there is nothing bad about getting a head start on your education. My father says that he has " important business to attend to in his office." My mother says that she is going to the chat with her friend over in the vault canteen. So it's just me and my friends. Figured that it was a good time to tell my friend about the documents. I turned to Rachael and said " hey Rachael if you got a chance to leave the vault would you do?'' she looked at me with a shocked looked on her face and said '' maybe I don't know.'' Then she thought a bit harder '' I guess if the vault's in danger.'' Greg also responded to my question " Hell yes face it Shawn the vault is so boring!'' Rachael asked why I brought up the question I grabbed the document from underneath my mattress. ''What's those documents for?'' Rachael wondered ''See for yourself.'' Both Rachael and Greg read the documents and were horrified of what they read. '' We gotta tell someone.'' Rachael said I quickly told her that who will believe us everyone in the Vault thinks the egg heads over at Vault-Tec have there best interest at heart.

Greg then gave the idea of escaping Vault 31. I told Greg that could take months if not years of planning and the experiment will start in a four months that doesn't really give us a huge time to escape. Tears where starting to fall from Rachael's eye that pretty understandable not only are we going to die in four months but also we could try to escape we would must likely die trying to get of the vault. I tried calming Rachael down and eventually did. I have devised a plan to get out of Vault 31.

First we take some stimpaks, RadAway and RadX. Greg is good at hacking so he can hack into the security terminal and get some ammo and guns to not only fight the Vault guards and also kill any mole rats or mutants we come across in the wasteland. When all Vault dwellers went to sleep we would train in the Vault Guard training booth to learn how to use weapons. My job is to steal some food, the food we have in the vault are designed to last some of the food we have stored were made before the bombs dropped. Rachael has allot of books on how to survive in the wasteland. Our PIP-BOY 3000 Mark 4 helps us with things like aiming our weapons using V.A.T.S our plan was set we were leaving one day before the experiment begins, leaving just before 11:15 p.m when all vault dwellers were asleep.

There was a problem about three weeks before the experiment started my father was starting to get word that someone is planning on leaving the vault. He wanted to make it known he gathered up all 82 vault dwellers saying if any of us are planning to leave the vault there will be grave consequences. Also he said the vault will be doubling in security. He also said that whoever has been poking around his office will also face punishment."SHIT!'' I thought he figured out that someone stole his documents. Rachael and Greg were about to give up '' face it Shawn we are going to die.'' said Rachael ''we will never make it out of here.''

I then said '' were breaking out of the vault tonight.'' Greg and Rachael looked at me with disbelief. I told them that Greg can sneak into my Father's Overseer's Office and hack into the vault mainframe. and shut down the doors for all security and Vault dweller room doors except for the exit out of the vault we rush to the exit door with our gear and unlock the vault door before anyone could realize were gone.

At 10:00 is lights out for vault dwellers, I snatch the Overseer's office key. I knock on Greg's room door and hands him the key. Greg sneaks into the Overseer's office and disables all security doors and Vault dweller rooms. I meet Rachael already at the exit door and the alarms go off *BEEP BEEP!*. Greg runs to us and shout's

''Open the exit door already vault security is coming!" Rachael goes through first I hold the door for Greg. Vault security starts to shoot at us Greg quickly uses V.A.T.S and shoot down three guards. Greg makes it through the door and locks it. Then through the window of the exit door I see not only the guards but my father and mother and a few vault residents the guards must have opened a few vault dweller rooms my mother crying begging me and my friends to come back inside my father looking at me with great anger and shame I look and I see Rachael bawling her eyes out. '' Greg hurry up and unlock the terminal!'' I shouted ''I'm trying i'm trying!'' see said.

Greg access the terminal and opens the vault '' I did it!" Greg shouted gleefully. I watched in awe and amazement as the Vault door opens. Greg, Rachael and I ran out just in time as the Vault security busted open the door and chased after us but it was too little too late Rachael, Greg and I made it out of the vault, the vault door closed up. Rachael, Greg and I laughed as our feet touched the barren soil. Finally we were free we knew the wasteland was a hard place we were determined to make the best of it.


End file.
